thegladecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Chococraft
Chococraft is a mod that adds rideable chocobos to the game. There are 9 different types of chocobos represented by different colors, but only the yellow, normal type can be found in the wild. __TOC__ Habitat Wild, yellow chocobos can be found in forests, plains and mountain biomes, including snowy taiga biomes. However, they are not found in ExtrabiomesXL biomes so make sure you're in a plains and not a meadow, etc. Taming To tame a chocobo, you're going to need some gysahl greens, which are obtained from turnip-like plants growing throughout the world. They spawn pretty much everywhere in large groups, so they shouldn't be hard to find. You can also grow them yourself by converting gysahl greens into their corresponding seeds via crafting. (See Gysahl Green Farming ) Once you have the greens, right click the wild chocobo to feed it until red hearts and a collar appear letting you know it's tamed. Once tamed, you can do the following: 1. Use a chocopedia on your chocobo 2. Ride the chocobo using a Chocobo Saddle. 3. Equip a chocobo with a Transport Pack. 4. Heal your chocobo using gysahl greens. Chocobo Types There are nine types of chocobos: red, gold, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, black and white. They differ in speed and abilities. Yellow Yellow chocobos are the normal, wild chocobos with average speed and no special abilities. They are obtained by taming wild chocobos with gysahl greens. Green Green chocobos have the ability to climb up blocks that are one block higher than their current block without needing to jump. They have a chance to be born when you breed two yellow chocobos together. Blue Blue chocobos are a fast way to travel across water as they do not sink like other chocobos. Like green chocobos, they are a possibility when breeding two yellow chocobos. White White chocobos can climb and cross water and are faster than green, blue and yellow chocobos. They are obtained by breeding green and blue chocobos. Black Black chocobos can climb, cross water, jump high and are as fast as a white chocobo. They are obtained by breeding a yellow and a white together. Red/Gold/Pink These three chocobos have the ability to climb, fly and cross water. In addition, they are the fastest of the chocobos and do not take falling damage. Gold chocobos are created by feeding golden gysahl to a black and a white chocobo and allowing them to breed. Red and pink chocobos are obtained by feeding golden chocobos special types of gysahl. Purple The purple chocobo is the only wild chocobo other than yellow, but it spawns in the nether and the end. They can climb, fly and cross lava. They are also immune to fire and falling damage in addition to being as fast as a black or white chocobo. Caring for your Chocobos Once you have tamed a chocobo, there are a variety of things you should know. First, you can create a chocobo pen by covering an area with straw and placing a cauldron filled with water nearby. Any time a chocobo is in a correctly constructed pen, they will heal over time. You can also heal your chocobo by feeding it gysahl greens. Second, you can instruct your chocobo to follow you (default is not to follow) by using a chocopedia or by right clicking the chocobo with a feather. Chocopedia The chocopedia is an item that is important for interacting with your chocobos. It allows you to name your chocobos, check their breeding status, figure out their gender and give them orders. The chocopedia is crafted using 4 chocobo feathers , 2 ink sacs, a book, one lapis and one gold nugget as follows: In addition, chocopedias can be crafted by right clicking a bookshelf with a chocobo feather and by right clicking a chocobo with a writable book. Finally, as of version 2.8.7, chocopedias can be found as dungeon loot in addition to dropping off of Zombies, Skeletons, Witches and Villagers.